


Dirty Moves

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid are working together on Hiccup's hand to hand combat skills when things get out of hand. Expect bad puns. </p><p>I rated Explicit just in case. I probably could have rated it M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Moves

 

“Ugh! When did he get stronger than me?” Astrid thought to herself as Hiccup managed to pin her to the ground.

They had snuck off to the cove to practice their hand to hand combat skills, which if they were being honest with themselves, was really just an excuse to get their hands on each other.  Usually, Astrid schooled him but the last few times they rough housed it was becoming more difficult to take him down.

She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it happened but at some point Hiccup had become bigger and stronger than her. He was still thin but he had grown tall. His boyish softness was replaced by a squared jaw and lean defined muscle. It seemed he became a man both slowly and all at once.

Though Astrid was arguably the more skilled warrior of the two, with experience, stealth and all four limbs on her side, the way he had her straddled and the force he exerted to keep her pinned made her wonder if there were times recently where he had let her win. She hoped not, but she wouldn’t bet on it.  

Astrid looked up at his green eyes filled with determination. He seemed he was not going to let her win today. The competitive part of her was irritated. Another part of her was turned on. She stopped fighting and relaxed.

Thinking she was admitting defeat, Hiccup let down his guard enough for Astrid to work her arm free from his grasp. She grabbed him by the neck him towards her. She met him half way and kissed him passionately for a moment before punching him in the guts just hard enough that she could flip them both over so she was now straddling him.

“Ugh! Why would you do that?” Hiccup groaned.

“You let down your guard. You need to pay attention to what your opponent’s hands are doing at all times,” Astrid retorted. 

“That was a dirty move and you know it,” Hiccup bit back.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Astrid stared him down.

Hiccup could not help but notice the way her skin glistened from their work out and how enthralling she looked when she was playing tough. She was breathing heavy and the movement of her chest rising and falling made him too aware of the way she hovered over his lap. He tried to think of something else but his body betrayed him and he felt himself harden. He chose to continue the stare down and hoped she wouldn’t notice.

The way her blue eyes widened and she broke her gaze to look down proved she had.

“Speaking of dirty moves! Hiccup!” Astrid scrunched up her face and punched him in the shoulder as she got off him and sat down beside him. 

“I didn’t mean to. It was an involuntary physical response to your proximity to it, I swear to Thor,” Hiccup reddened.

“Involuntary physical response, eh?” Astrid laughed.

“It was your fault. You were just too cute sitting there.”

“Are you really going to blame me, Hiccup?” Astrid smirked.

“No! Ugh! Can we just change the topic of conversation now please,” Hiccup pleaded.

“Maybe,” Astrid gave him a naughty look, the type of look that no way helped the situation in his pants. “Where were we with your training? Oh, yes, I remember.” She placed her hand on Hiccup’s inner thigh and walked her fingers over the point of contention, “You need to pay more attention to what your opponent’s hands are doing.”

“Dually noted,” Hiccup groaned as she slipped her hand down the waist of his pants, “but I am pretty sure I am defeated, hmm, as it seems you have me, ahh, in the palm of your hand.”

Astrid pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw and worked her way to just below his ear lobe,

“Indeed it seems I do. However, I think you could take this as a win win, don’t you think.”

“Uh-hum, win-win, indeed.”


End file.
